1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel for reducing a power consumption and improving a display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel driver includes a timing controller, a gate driver and a data driver. The data driver outputs grayscale voltages to pixels of the display panel. When the display apparatus displays a repetitive pattern of low and high grayscales, the levels of the grayscale voltages repetitively increase and decrease. The repetitive increase and decrease in these levels may cause the display apparatus to increase the amount of power it consumes.